Two little bugs
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: Peter saw the Beetle. But the Beetle isn't the Beetle. He's Blue, he's a hero, and possibly crazy.
1. Chapter 1

SHIELD.

It can be a salvation or damnation.

Saving lives, destroying people if needed. Relentless to a fault. People accept that this is their government. Their protectors from the dangerous. The bringer of the Avengers. Heroes loved and adored as well as they are hated. But savior a nonetheless.

...

"No one knows us here. I think we'll be safe... No I'm not sure! ... It can't be that bad. Look, I don't exist here. So I never have to not be a héroe... Yes, that means armored up during "school hours"... No I don't think I'll work with anyone... At least we agree on that... Do we need to discuss that now?... Dios mio... Look, let's just find some shelter for a while. Maybe something to eat?... You know sarcasm doesn't suit you ese."

A teen jumped off the ledge of a skyscraper wearing dark blue armor. Two thin, bug like, mechanical wings grew out of his back. The teen weaver through the buildings and sky lights flickering a blue reflective glint onto the ground. Surprisingly silent in comparison to the busy city below, few saw a glimpse of the blue armored teen. And many that did see believed it to be an illusion from the lights or some publicity stunt.

The teen was too wrapped up in their thoughts to pay a lot of attention to their surroundings or the people below. It wasn't so bad though. The city was like many, and was set up in a sort of grid, with taller buildings in the center and smaller buildings lacing the outer rims of the location. The glass windows weren't a problem as many had their backs to the city attempting to work or talk with friends.

He left the city not long after take off, entering the edge of suburbia. Quietly landing on the grass, the armor retracted off his body. It peeled off like a shell disappearing entirely into the fabric of his baggy sweat shirt. A Latino teen looked back at the city. Brown eyes full of hope and fear.

"Hopefully we'll be welcomed."

...

"Guys, I'm telling you, I saw the Beetle," Peter told his "friends" again. They were aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier awaiting orders from Nick Fury. All suited up except their masks, the team looked at Peter like he was crazy. It was hard when they were inside SHIELD as one team way before he came along. They trusted each other and Fury more than they trusted him. And at times like this, it was kind of irritaing.

"Yeah right Web-head." Sam aka Nova.

"You were probably just seeing things." Luke aka Powerman.

"Beetle's locked up." Ava aka White Tiger.

"Perhaps you saw Iron Man working on a new suit. He has been discussing more suits for battle situations." Danny aka Iron Fist.

"I know what I saw!" Peter hissed at his teammates. His teammates rolled their eyes at him. Peter crossed his arms in annoyance.

"You don't believe me," he grumbled.

"Peter," Ava began, "You haven't rested in days. You've had school, hero work, your sick Aunt May and Harry. You're paranoid. We'll talk to Fury. Take the night off."

"Guys I'm fine!"

"Come off it webs. Take a night off," Sam added, "We know what to do. We are heroes after all," he said puffing out his chest.

Peter glared at his teammates.

"I am not crazy."

"We never said you were," Ava stated.

"Well who knows? Guy runs around shooting white stuff at everyone in a spandex outfit so..."

"Not helping," Ava growled. Peter narrowed his eyes even more. His body tensed before contracting the stiffened muscles to relax.

"Forget it. I'm out of here."

"Peter, wait!" Danny called out with his calm voice. Peter didn't react, setting a brisk pace away from his team. He knew what he saw. He saw armor and beetle wings. Long and transparent wings matching a bug. No one else had that kind of armor. Not even the famed Tony Stark. The suit was colored to blend in, not stand out. And any product of Stark's was incredibly flashy. And besides, his colors were red and gold. This guy was a deep shade of blue, almost black. The Beetle had grey and dark colors so it was plausible for him to look like a dark shade of blue at night.

But Ava did have a point. The Beetle was still under lockdown as far as he knew. He had been past his cell about a week ago and he was still there. Fury would have contacted them if he had escaped within that time. So who was this person? Was this person like Harry when he became the Black Spiderman? Is he a different version of the Beetle? Was it even a he? Was it even human? Was it an ally? An enemy? Some like... Deadpool? He shuddered at that thought. If anything, he did not want another Deadpool like thing running around. One was more than enough.

There was only one way to find out. He was patrolling tonight. SHIELD be damned if he didn't.

...

"Perhaps we should have stayed in the city... Hey! Unlike you I am not above begging for a meal... No we are not stealing... Because it's wrong that's why! Ugh, why do I put up with you... I know you're infused in my spine! You know, sarcasm doesn't suit you... Dios mio... Look, I need food. No I'm not stealing. Worst case we'll go to a soup kitchen... No the government will not attack us... Because _I_ am just a homeless schizophrenic person. No one will worry... Well who asked you!?"

People stood away from the rambling teen with slight fear. Parents held their children close, making them look away from the possessed latino teen. He had walked into a local park and began rambling to himself on one of the park benches. The people backed away mostly unnoticed by the teen.

**My crappy shot at YJ meets Spiderman. Well... Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peter grumbled as he searched his computer for anything that could tell him about the new beetle. So far nothing. Not even Jameson had a clip on the elusive sight. The few things he could find were occasional bloggers who talked about seeing a giant blue bug for an instant above them. A flicker at most.

He had been searching for an hour today. It had been about a week since he had begun the search with no help from his teammates. No one believed was getting to be really annoying not being able to rely on them.

"Peter? Are you here?"

"I am Aunt May!" Peter called down. His attention drawn away from the computer. He always had time for her. SHEILD be damned, she was the last family member he had. He wanted to always be there for her.

"Could you come down for a moment? We have company."

Peter mentally ran through a list of possibilities, Harry and MJ were out. She would have just said so. The team... Maybe, but most likely not. She would say friends or their names. Heck she may have even sent them up. Someone from SHIELD? Probably. It was their style. Tony Stark? No. He would be way too loud and expose his identity to his Aunt. That and he was still a little mad that he wrecked the Iron Spider suit. He mentioned more safety features or whatnot before he was questioned by Fury. He turned his screen off and walked down the stairs. He saw his Aunt fussing over someone Peter didn't recognize. A Latino teen.

He was about Peter's height... And build too. At least as far as he could tell looking at the baggy grey hoodie he was wearing. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. His posture was rather poor and he averted his eyes away from both Peter and his Aunt. His clothes were dirty, though not threadbare. He felt a dull buzz in his head. His spider sense. Not like an immediate danger, more like the mild buzz he had around any "ally". Meaning, anyone who could eventually actually hurt him being in close proximity. Maybe Tiger was right, maybe he was getting a bit paranoid.

"Ma'am, really. It's nothing you need to worry about. I'll be fine. Really." Peter noted him squirming slightly in what seemed to be embarrassment.

"Nonsense. Peter. This is Jaime. Jaime, this is my nephew. Peter."

"Uh hi," Peter said not sure what was really going on.

"Peter, Jaime is going to be staying with us for a little while. Just until he can go home."

"Go home?"

Jaime squirmed a little still refusing to look in Peter's eyes.

"Yeah... I'm not... From around... Here."

Peter stood for a moment not really sure what to make of him. This was not how Fury would usually approach him. He looked at his Aunt for more answers.

"He was out on the streets looking for something to eat."

Oh. Bleeding Heart Aunt May strikes again. Though would he have done differently? He looked back at Jaime whose face was stained a light crimson in embarrassment.

"So... New roomie!" he said with as much enthusiasm as he could. He remembered Danny as his roommate all too well. And he didn't have to keep his "sticky secret" from him. This was going to be a challenge.

"No. That's not necessary. Really. I appreciate the offer but I'd rather not be a burden ma'am," he said quickly. He refused to meet his Aunt's eyes. His hand twitched as if it wanted to grab something.

"Nonsense. A young man such as yourself shouldn't be out on his own."

Brown eyes finally looked at his Aunt. A shy smile came to his face.

"Thank you. I'll do my best not to cause any problems."

"Peter," Aunt May began redirecting the conversation, "Do you think Jaime could borrow some of your clothes. I really need to wash his."

Jaime's lit up crimson once more, "You don't need to do that!" He squeaked.

"Well you need to wear something clean mister. It makes it easier to keep the house clean."

"Yes ma'am."

"Enough of that Ma'am business Jaime. You can call me May."

"Come on Jaime. Let's get some clothes for you."

Peter had to agree with his Aunt. He needed new clothes. His didn't smell very good. Or maybe that was him. It was kind of hard to tell. The stink was just in the general area of the teen so it was obviously him... Maybe this was revenge for bringing four teens into the house out of the blue?

Nah. She wasn't one for revenge. This was just some unfortunate kid who needed a place to stay.

"So here's my room," Peter stated, "and down the hall is the bathroom. I'll get some clothes for you while you show-"

"No!"

Peter raised a brow curiously at the outburst. Jaime fidgeted a bit before averting his gaze to the floor.

"I don't feel comfortable being... Underdressed... Around strangers."

Peter noticed his cheeks staining yet again. Perhaps they would forever be red with how often he seemed to be embarrassed. He didn't comment. Instead he grabbed an old pair of loose sweat pants and a baggy long sleeved shirt he never really wore. He tossed them to Jaime, who fumbled with them in his arms.

"G-Grasias."

"No problem," Peter stated. Jaime slowly left the room, darting down the hall once he was out of sight. He didn't move for a second. The buzzing had stopped. That was odd.

Maybe Jaime was SHEILD... Or some other kind of agent. Well, as long as Fury didn't mention it, he wouldn't even try opening that can of worms.

* * *

"Are you sure?... Why would a house need that many security cameras?... Never mind... Are you sure that whoever has the cameras won't see us...? Of course not! You know it would be easier if you didn't talk about terminating everything in sight!... It's an exaggeration! Ugh. Forget it. Be quiet while I shower...

...

...

I hate you. You know that right?"

**So... Chapter two. Blue is given sanctuary with Peter and his Aunt May. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Peter sat next to his Aunt May as Jaime showered. His laundry was tumbling in the washing machine in a calm rhythm. Overall perfectly normal. Or as normal as it could be.

"So how did you meet Jaime?" Peter ventured toward learning about the teen.

"He helped bring my groceries to the car."

Peter blinked in confusion. He was not expecting that.

"They were all out of carts and I was having a bit of trouble grabbing all my bags so he grabbed a few and brought them to the car. We talked for a bit and well, I found out he had nowhere to go. So here we are."

"Aunt May, you don't know anything about him," Peter stated. She sipped her tea calmly before looking Peter in the eye.

"Peter. He is alone and scared. I think he's an orphan."

Peter didn't say anything. It was harder to keep him out when they were so much alike. Hey, orphans stuck together. Sometimes. Well, there were similarities. Okay so Peter wanted to get to know him a bit. He hadn't met other kids who were orphans. Maybe lived with a parent or other relative but not quite orphaned like he was.

"So... He going to Midtown High?"

"I'll be talking to Jaime about schooling while we help him get home."

The two sat in silence as they waited for their new house guest to join them downstairs.

* * *

Jaime looked at himself in the mirror. A frown on his lips. He turned his body to look at his back. He saw a familiar glimmer of blue lazily nestled between his shoulder blades, embedded in his back.

"For a sophisticated piece of alien technology, you would think you could be more discreet," Jaime muttered.

He stood in apparent silence for a moment. He sighed, grabbing Peter Parker's clothes, slipping them over his new clean body. Twisting his body, he searched his back for any abnormalities. Seeing none he unlocked the bathroom door. He opened it slowly, peering down the empty hall. All too often he had been nearly discovered from a pat on the back from his dad or mom, or nearly released a plasma cannon on his teammates who found it funny to scare him.

Wasn't his fault he was so paranoid. It wasn't.

"Jaime? Are you done?"

That was... May Parker. She was the lady he helped with her groceries. And somehow got roped into living with her and her nephew. He really needed to set up a long term base and food supply. Perhaps speak with other heroes he had seen around. But was there any place that housed heroes like Mount Justice used to?

"Jaime?"

"Si? I'm out Mrs. Parker," Jaime responded quickly realizing he had been lost in his own thoughts rather than arguing.

"... Yes we do argue!... Oh shut up!" he growled to himself. He walked down the stairs to join May Parker and Peter Parker respectively. He joined them in their living room, sitting across from Peter.

"Sorry I took so long," Jaime blushed once he saw the clock. An hour in the bathroom. Go figure.

"No it's fine," May assured him. Peter didn't meet his gaze which was perfectly fine for Jaime. Less eye contact, less urge to communicate, the further they stayed from one another. Easier to leave with no loose ends.

They sat in tense silence for a moment not knowing what to say. But Jaime's stomach new what it wanted as it growled loudly. And not just loudly, but it was a long growl that went from low to high, back to low, only to die down.

"Hungry?" Peter snickered. Jaime gave a small smile.

"Ah, maybe a little," he admitted. May smiled. Standing up, she began walking toward the kitchen.

"What are you in the mood for Jaime?" May asked.

"Anything is fine with me Mrs. Parker."

"Alright. Meatloaf then," May smiled walking out of the room. Jaime raised a brow curiously at Peter.

"Last night's leftovers," Peter explained.

"Better than Chicken Whizzies," Jaime muttered to himself. They were okay but Bart's obsession was a little excessive and frightening.

"What about chicken?" Peter asked.

"Eh-Nothing!" Jaime answered quickly. Best to learn the layout before saying anything that would bring questions.

"Chicken? I think we have some in the fridge."

"No!" Jaime said putting his hands up as if to defend himself, "That is the last thing I want."

"Don't like chicken?" Peter asked.

"No, I like it. I just had a friend who had a bit... Of an obsession of chicken."

"Oh."

* * *

Hours after Peter had met Jaime, Spiderman was swinging through the city continuing his search for the Beetle wannabe. He wasn't successful and had no luck convincing his team to assist him. And he was not going to SHEILD about this. One way ticket to therapy was not needed. No thank you.

It didn't take long for him to park on a tall building's roof. He watched the streets carefully.

"These late nights aren't doing any good for you Spiderman."

Peter turned to see Iron Fist standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"I know what I saw Fist. There's someone out here."

"Paranoia unsettles every foundation."

"And to ignore the signs is to welcome defeat. Fist, you aren't going to change my mind."

"I know. But Fury is taking notice of your "searching" Spiderman."

"Then he knows what I'm looking for."

"Yes. However, he is not happy that you have not mentioned that to him."

"Is that all?" Peter snorted.

"No. Fury believes you're being followed."

"Yeah by a creepy pirate in an airship."

"No. By an enemy source."

"Who?"

"He isn't sure. Though all your security footage is on loop of you and your Aunt May discussing your science project. Over, and over again."

"Really? Forgot about the cameras. Wait, so he doesn't know about Jaime?"

"Who?"

"Aunt May picked up a stray. He's living in my house right now."

"Fury will not be pleased."

"Well he can blow it up his-"

He was interrupted by a police siren before he could finish.

"Perhaps we should discuss this later. There is crime in progress."

"Alright. Still not happy with Fury," Spiderman grumbled firing his webbing onto another building.

**So who should Peter and Fist fight? Please answer in your review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Spiderman and Iron Fist arrived shortly at the scene to see the Rhino on rampage.

" Of course. Why is it always the big ones?" Spiderman asked himself as he fired his signature webbing at the gray behemoth to slow it down. Iron Fist through his "Fists of Fury" at the once nerd attempting to subdue him. Neither were very successful as a police car was thrown at the city's infamous web-slinger.

Though the fight was surprisingly routine. Cars thrown, civilians saved, scrape here, smart aleck comment there, teamwork done and still no rhino down for the count.

Rhino was growing angrier by the minute, putting more civilians lives at risk. And public property. Fury was going to be so mad at him for the damage. Not that it was his fault. Webs could only do so much damage. Even after receiving an upgrade from SHIELD. Iron Fist was clearly more the damage maker despite his impeccable self control. And Rhino didn't care if there was damage. He just wanted revenge.

Spiderman was three seconds away from calling Powerman when something different happened. As Rhino lifted his fist to place another blossoming bruise on New York's favorite male arachnid based hero, something was shot through the air, hitting Rhino's wrist for his pounding arm. It wasn't a distraction either. The Rhino fell onto his back, unable to get up. Spiderman looked at the struggling brute who was trying to free himself from... Was that a giant blue staple?

That's what it looked like. It was thinner than his arm, yet stronger. It was made from some sort of dark blue metal that neither Spiderman nor Peter had seen before. Even with the Rhino thrashing, the staple remained embedded in the concrete, not budging more than an inch. And that was lenient. Where the heck did this come from anyway?

His infamous Spidey-sense came to life as a dull hum. A familiar feeling that he couldn't place.

"Spiderman, I now see why you believed the Beetle was free," Iron Fist interrupted his thoughts. Spiderman whipped his head to Iron Fist who was staring at the sky. He moved his head further to see what the team's "Fortune Cookie" could see.

He froze for a moment seeing the silhouette of a blue armored person with bug like wings. His arm out stretched as though he had thrown something. Or shot something if he had a gun. In less than two seconds, he was darting away over the city. Spiderman shot his infamous webbing at the flying phantom insect, narrowly missing the bug and hitting a window.

He pulled himself off the ground and began swinging after the elusive insect. Iron Fist disappeared as well, to return to SHIELD and alert them of a new player in the hero game. Or perhaps to ponder this potential ally. For Fury didn't need to know everything. And he doubted the staple user would become an enemy anytime soon.

* * *

"Si. Muy grande," the flying blue armored youth muttered to an invisible being, " And I thought Gotham was terrible... Yes I know Gotham is still terrible... Well maybe someone here is crazier... How should I know? Gotham is Batman's territory. Not mine... Dios mio you are terrible company... Do you even know what that means!?"

"Hey!"

The blue armored bug stopped for a second to look behind him. Swinging onto a window... And sticking, was the blue and red guy he had helped not long ago. He seemed to be Spider based in his "hero theme". Intricate web design was woven over the blue and red fabric. Spandex it seemed. A small spider was targeted in the center of his chest. He was lean, yet strong. His muscles defined by his suit. A rather bold choice in uniform but who was he to judge? He didn't wear normal either. Who else flew around in full metal body armor? Not many where he was from at least.

"Hey?" The armored one answered.

"Thanks for the save and all, but who are you?"

"... Yes I know that was too the point...," he began slightly tilting his head to his back, "Just no pleasing you is there ese?"

"Ugh... Hello?" The arachnid themed person spoke again.

"Ah! Lo siento. I am... new around here. You can call me Blue Beetle."

"Any relation to the Beetle?" the arachnid asked quickly. Blue Beetle's brow raised curiously.

"Que? I am... Alone. I was not aware that Beetle was a friend of yours."

"Oh he's no friend," Spiderman said quickly, "He sells weapons and information about the government to psychopaths."

"That's horrible!"

Spiderman nodded. This "Blue Beetle" was not what he imagined at all. For one, he seemed extremely embarrassed at being found. Another, he seemed to be a new hero, not a seasoned villain.

"So not a villain?"

"Que?! No! I would never! There are so many people who already suffer. I don't want them to suffer by my hand too!"

"Hey! Look I just want to help you. There are others who work together to protect people. I want to help you get that chance."

"Who are you?"

"What? You don't know me? I'm just your friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

"I see. Araño." Golden eyes bore into Spiderman's opaque lenses seeking anything and everything, "Tell me, was that your compañero? A friend of yours?"

"Who Iron Fist? We work together if that's what you're asking," Spiderman answered neutrally.

"So... You do not live in the same... Area?"

Spiderman froze thinking back to something Blue Beetle didn't know.

"Absolutely not. Way to much incense. Hard to breath with Fist's of Iron there."

"I see... No that is stupid," Blue Beetle muttered to himself.

"Uh, are you okay?" Spiderman asked. Blue Beetle didn't seem mentally all there. Then again, the same could be said for Thor. And he was technically fine.

"Fine. Never mind. Don't look for me Araño. I too have a life behind the mask."

Before Spiderman could do anything, Blue Beetle vanished from sight, flying much faster than he had before.

**A fantastically bad update. Please review.**


End file.
